A Warmer Christmas
by ixbranna16
Summary: This will be a series of one-shot that I have challenged myself to write using the theme of Hetalia Christmas stories. Warnings: Yaoi, fluff, slight language, main pairing: USUK although others will be included.
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings: Yaoi, don't like don't read please. USUK in an established relationship, fluffiness, slight language, and country names used.**

**ENJOY! X3**

**Hetalia belongs to Himaruya Hidekaz.**

* * *

"Bloody hell, it's cold!", England complained to himself as he left the airport. It was nearly Christmas Eve, and America had called him over asking for help with decorating his Christmas tree last-minute.

England was not amused.

"He should have put the tree up weeks ago like he normally does!", the older nation fumed "He was probably sleeping his days away or playing those blasted games!"

It was not long before he arrived at America's manor-like house in Virginia. To his irritation, the whole place was overly decorated with shining lights and blow-up snowmen.

"He has time to do all this, but not enough to put up a simple tree?", England questioned himself in annoyance. He grabbed his bags from the cab and stalked up to the front door. "He didn't even bother to shovel his walkway...", he complained even more as he moved up to the porch.

Before he could even knock, however, England felt strong arms wrap around his waist from behind.

"Well hello there. Did Santa come early this year, because I think I just found my present.", America whispered into the Englishman's ear, sending a shiver down his spine at the feeling of his lover's warm breath on his neck. Fighting a blush, England turned his head slightly to yell, only to be cut off when his lips met America's in a chaste kiss. As soon as they parted, he couldn't hold back a smile that stretched ever so slightly across his face.

"Hello love.", he said sweetly before remembering his previous irritation. England turned around to face the American, still being held in his arms, and began to rant.

"Why did you call me all the way out here to decorate your bloody tree on CHRISTMAS EVE!? Honestly, one would think that you, of all nations, would already have some huge decorative and absolutely tacky tree already put u-!"

He was again cut off by a kiss from America. At first, he fought it, but he gave up when the younger nations tongue gently swiped by his lips, begging for entrance. England gladly opened his mouth to deepen the kiss.

A few moments later, they parted for oxygen, taking in the frigid winter air with deep breaths.

"Not that I don't love kissin' you babe, but could we go inside now? I think I'm getting frozen to the doormat.", America said playfully before opening the door and ushering England inside.

The inside of the manor was even more heavily decorated than the outside-with holly, snowglobes, lights, and all- but one corner was unfinished. Only a bare pine tree stood there.

"So you really didn't decorate your tree...", England commented when he saw the boxes full of decorations around the corner where the tree was. America gave a warm smile, which he only ever did for England, and said, "Well, I wanted to decorate it with you. I even had some special decorations custom made for it all."

Genuinely touched by the gesture, the Brit blushed a bright red colour. "You did this for me?", he asked quietly, earning a nod from his boyfriend.

After taking their coats off, the two nations got to work. Box by box, they put blue and green decorations all over the tree. Then, one particular ornament caught the English nation's attention.

It was a picture ornament using a golden ring to hang from the tree. However, the actual photo was what drew his eye. The picture itself was one of America and England from back in WWII, when their 'Special Relationship' had first started. The American nation was, naturally, smiling as wide as possible with one arm draped over the Briton's shoulder.

His eyes were drawn to his own hands. They were crossed over his chest in his signature stance, but something looked as if it were photo-shopped onto his ring finger.

His LEFT ring finger.

Turning the ornament over in his hands, he saw four words he would never forget inscribed on the back.

'Will you marry me?'

Before he could even ask, America grabbed the picture and looked at it with a smile. Then he plucked the golden ring off of the ornament and took England's hands in his own.

"So what do you say?", he asked quietly, clearly a little nervous.

Immediately, England jumped up and tackled his lover to the floor.

"YES!", he screamed before pulling his new fiancé in for a kiss. A few tears formed in his eyes as America slid the ring onto his finger and held him closer. When they pulled away, America whispered in the Brit's ear. "I love you England.", he said sweetly. Then he smiled widely and caressed the other nation's face.

"I love you too, America.", England replied softly, leaning into his love's touch as they lay there on the floor. The now fully decorated tree glistening with a golden light.

'This Christmas just got a lot warmer.', England thought, happily kissing his love once again.


	2. Angel on Top

**Here is One-shot # 2!**

**Warnings: Yaoi, USUK, Franada, fluff, drinking, language, BritanniaAngel!England, lolz X3. Also, it will be filtered for mature content because of France and...well, yeah, because of France. Better safe than sorry!**

**ENJOY!**

**Hetalia belongs to Himaruya Hidekaz.**

* * *

Christmas Eve. A night that most would spend with their families peacefully. However, England sees it as a time to get dead drunk at America's Christmas party.

"An' then I said to 'im, *hic* take your damn turtle-neck sweater and show it to the fairies..", England ranted, already too drunk to stand properly.

The party was already over, and most of the nations had gone home. France, Canada, England, and America were the only four left in the house.

"Dude, I've never seen anyone down three bottles of rum so fast!", America commented as England threw another bottle at France.

"Oui, Angleterre has quite the talent for it, but I do not want to deal with him all night.", France said, easily dodging the empty bottle and letting it hit the wall behind him. "Besides," he cooed, "I want to spend time with mon cher, Canada."

"Oh maple...", Canada said quietly as France slung an arm around his shoulders.

"Ew, dude, seriously. Not in front of me, okay?", America said uneasily, shifting his eyes back on to England. The older nation was now talking to thin air as he danced around the room, screaming something about rainbows.

Suddenly, he pulled out a metal stick with a yellow star on top.

France's eyes widened, "Oh mon dieu! Get the wand from him! Quickly!" He let go of Canada and rushed to grab at the magical object. America, confused as hell, followed suit. England easily avoided them while chanting a spell and waving his wand about in all directions.

Then it was too late.

Before the two nations could get the wand, England had finished his spell and cast it on himself. Immediately, his clothes changed from his casual sweater vest and slacks into a white toga. Small, yet beautiful angel wings appeared on his back, along with a glowing halo above his head.

He had become the Britannia Angel.

"W-what the hell!?", America said in shock. Not that he didn't like the new getup-as he had a nice view of Iggy's legs-but he was more concerned with how it had gotten there.

France face-palmed. "Merde, I had no idea he was THIS drunk...", he said with a sigh of exasperation, "this will not end well..."

"Belt it, you stupid frog!", England said suddenly, gaining the other countries' attention.

"Iggy? Damn, I know you look dead sexy in a mini skirt, but you look even better in a toga!", America stated bluntly, causing the englishman to blush.l His wings fluttered slightly, hardly hiding his feelings.

"S-shut up, you git!", England yelled, failing to make his blush go away, "I'm going to curse you if you don't."

France leaned close whispered to America," Don't try his patients too much, we still need to get his wand!"

A very irritated Brit interrupted the conversation, pointing the wand at France. "Back off cheesy monkey!", he shouted, still slightly drunk, "America is MINE! Hands off!"

America was stunned, but saw this as a good opportunity. He grabbed England by the waist and pulled him close, gently caressing the older nation's cheek with his other hand. "You don't have to worry about me.", he said softly, "I am, and always will be yours."

England stayed silent, too surprised to speak, so instead, he leant into America's embrace. His cheeks flushed and his wings fluttered even more, but stopped once he felt someone tugging on his his wand. Turning his head, he saw France trying to slide it from his hand.

Angrily, he wrenched himself from the American's hold and aimed the wand at his long time friend/rival.

Before he could speak the curse, however, a loud thump was heard, followed by an unconscious Briton hitting the floor.

All eyes turned to Canada, who was holding a frying pan.

"Canadia? Dude, when did you get a frying pan?", America questioned in bewilderment. His gaze fell upon the unconscious England, then back to his twin.

The shy Canadian looked down saying, "This? Oh, well Hungary had left it so..."

"Oh mon petite Canada! You 'ave saved me! We should celebrate!", France exclaimed rather loudly, "Then after diner, we shall take the party somewhere more private, ohonhohohon..."

Canada blushed, but did not object to the Frenchman's offer.

"So guys...what are we gonna do with Iggy?", America asked innocently, staring at his sleeping lover.

"Ohonhohohonhonhonhonhohon...", France started before America cut him off. "Dude, no. Just, no. He's mine, and he's not even conscious."

"I have an idea...", Canada said quietly, although there was a strangely mischievous smile spread across his face.

* * *

**-The next morning-**

* * *

Christmas Day. A time normally spent unwrapping gifts from loved ones. Unfortunately for England, his surprise present wasn't UNDER the tree.

The Englishman opened his eyes groggily to find himself staring at the ceiling, rather closely in fact. He tried to move, but soon regretted it as the ground below him swayed. Fearing the worst, he looked down to see the floor very far below him.

He was on top of America's giant Christmas tree.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL!?"

* * *

**Lol here is #2 of my one-shot challenge.**

**Enjoy and review!**


	3. Christmas Dorm Party

**Warnings: Yaoi, USUK, GerIta, Spamano, PruCan, LitPol, GiriPan, SuFin, everyone XD France, all them fun people we love! Gakuen AU, Human names and County names used. Insane party warning. Romano has a bad mouth XD**

**Sum-up: A Christmas party in the dorms is always fun, especially when you have your sweetheart close by. Plus some conveniently placed mistletoe...wait, who put that there?**

**Hetalia belongs to Himaruya Hidekaz.**

* * *

The entire campus of Hetalia Academy was lit up with lights, music, and parties. Even the teachers had their own private area sealed off from students and countries to celebrate Christmas Eve. However, only one party was where EVERYONE wanted to be. It was the party that was, unfortunately for the humans at the school, strictly nations only unless invited in.

**Lithuania's Story**

"Poland! Get down from there!", Lithuania cried in vain as Poland swung from a chandelier on the ceiling. His headache was only growing worse as the night dragged on.

Poland, however, was clearly enjoying himself. "Hey Lithy! I can see Alfred and Arthur making out from here!", he shouted loudly, prompting said nations to halt their conversation and stare at him.

"W-we were not you bloody tosser!", England shouted angrily, blushing a dark red. America laughed loudly and put an arm around the Brit's shoulders before he added, "Not yet, anyway." This earned him a long string of curses and insults from the English nation, causing Poland to laugh loudly at the sight.

"Those two are so, like, totally funny!", he said as he climbed down the light fixture. Then, he dropped and landed right on top of an unsuspecting Lithuanian.

"Ugh, Felix!", Lithuania gasped when he hit the floor, crushed under the other's weight, "G-get off please!" Poland only stared at him and flipped his hair, "I call the Poland rule. I do not have to move because I, like, don't want to." The Baltic nation rolled his eyes and attempted to sit up, only to be pushed down again. "I told you, I don't wanna move Toris!", Poland complained before finally moving off of the blushing Lithuanian a little. He didn't fully move, but at least the other could breathe now.

Lithuania had a feeling that this night wasn't going to get much better.

**Finland's Story**

The Finnish nation was dressed up in his Santa outfit, handing out gifts to all of the party-goers. He smiled happily, feeling the joy of giving to others freely. Each nation approached him in turn. China got a Hello Kitty doll. Japan got a brand new camera. Greece got yet another cat, which he named 'Larry 2'.

The nations were all satisfied with their presents, which made Finland all the more cheerful.

Then Sweden came up for his turn. However, before Finny could give his gift, the Swede handed over one of his own. "For you.", he said simply, "I hope you like it."

"Oh, well thank you Berwald! I will open it now!", Finland stated cheerfully. Opening the small box, he found a new Santa hat. It was very finely made too.

"Oh my...it's so nice! Thank you very much! Now for your present...", he said once he put the new hat on. It fit perfectly. Now the Finn was rummaging around in his magical sack for Sweden's gift. Strangely, though, he couldn't find one.

Thinking quickly, Finland stood up and kissed Sweden's cheek. "Merry Christmas Berwald.", he said with a bright smile.

The Swede didn't need to say anything. The look on his face and near invisible blush said it all.

He was happy.

**Prussia's (Awesome) Story _(Dude, Prussia, don't edit my stories when I'm not looking!)_**

"Hey Birdie", Prussia said as he poked a certain Canadian's face, "How's about coming with me to the dance floor, ja?"

Canada didn't respond, but rather buried his face in his polar bear's fur to hide his blush. The two nations were sitting at a table in the kitchen area of the nation dorms. The living room area had been transformed into a dance floor-one of many-and was currently playing some hard-core rock tunes that Prussia enjoyed.

"I'd rather not.", Canada finally said, his voice quiet and calm. Prussia shrugged and said, "Fine, you will just have to miss the awesome me doing my awesome dance! So why don't we find something to do?"

The Canadian looked away and blushed more. "I enjoy just sitting here with you, Gilbert", he said so quietly that it was barely audible.

It took a minute for him to process it, but Prussia eventually put his arm around the now nervous Canada. "Kesesesese~Well why didn't you just say so birdie?", he asked. Then he leaned in and kissed the red-faced maple lover, "The awesome me will sit here with you all night!"

"...oh maple..."

**Spain's Story**

"Awwwwww, c'mon, Lovi!"

"I said NO, stupid tomato bastard!"

"I will give you many kisses~!"

"HELL NO YOU SPANISH JERKHOLE!"

"Por favor?"

"..."

"Lovi-"

"Fine."

"Yay! Let's go then Lov!", Spain said after finally winning the argument. He had just convinced Romano to join him in a game where he would throw a cherry tomato at a bowl, bounce it off, and land it in Romano's mouth.

"Here goes number one!", he practically sang as he tossed the small fruit at the awaiting bowl. It bounced, but missed the angry Italian's mouth by a few feet. It hit Japan on the back of the head, interrupting his kiss with Greece. Neither seemed phased by it though, as they simply shrugged and continued.

"You missed, you damn bastard!", Romano shouted at him, "Better not miss again, or I quit!"

Spain aimed the tomato again and threw it. It bounced perfectly and landed in Romano's mouth this time. "Ha, Mira (look)! I did it!", he exclaimed happily as the Italian ate the fruit. "Yeah, yeah, shut up.", Romano said half-heartedly.

Inside, he was smiling.

**Germany's Story**

"Ve~ Doitsu, did you see that? Romano caught it!", Italy said while pointing at his brother and Spain.

Germany rubbed his temples and looked up. Romano was now attacking the Spaniard, probably because of something idiotic. He sighed, "Yes, I saw." then he want back to watching Italy wave his arms about excitedly as he talked.

"So I saw this thing the other day...", the Italian rambled, clearly recalling his adventure in the bathrooms a few days ago, "...and then I found another penny! How lucky is that?"

The German chuckled slightly at Italy's naivety. He really was easily entertained. Then he head a string of British curses coming from the front room. Poland could be seen dangling from the chandelier.

"...so what do you think, Ludwig?", Italy asked in a slightly nervous tone.

Not even bothering to ask what, Germany simply nodded his head and mumbled, "Ja." This caused something unexpected to happen. Italy leaned forward and kissed Germany full on the lips. Shocked, Germany froze, but he eventually gave in and kissed the Italian back.

Italy's eyes were dazed when they pulled apart, and he leaned on Germany's shoulder. The German nation wasn't entirely sure what had just happened, but for once, he didn't care. He just put an arm around the other's waist and held him close.

**England's Story**

"Why did you say that, you tosser!", England raged at America in the younger nation's room. He was mad that America had so openly commented on their relationship in front of other nations. Namely Poland and Lithuania.

America didn't seem to be bothered though. "What, so you DON'T wanna make out?", he asked with the most innocent look possible. England blushed and turned his head. "I never said that...", he commented shyly. The English nation was then pulled into an embrace by the American.

"Well, in that case", America began quietly, but never finished the sentence. His lips were too preoccupied with the Brit that had pulled him down and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist and pulled him closer. England was already clutching the younge nation's hair as said nation stuck his tongue in the older nation's mouth to deepen the kiss even more. They continued their hot make-out session until a voice suddenly interrupted them.

"Ohohonhonhonhohohonhon...it iz getting steamy in here, non?", France said in his usual pervy tone as camera's flashed behind him.

"Squee! That was so exciting!", Hungary shouted as she took more pictures.

"Hai, it certanry was, Elizabeta-san.", Japan added, his camera recording the whole scene.

Both the caught nations were frozen until England finally regained his voice. "Francis...", he seethed angrily, a deadly glare turned onto his French rival. Before he could act though, the three were already out the door and running down the hall.

"Dammit!", England shouted, "They are SO going to pay for this after break!"

And thus, as soon as break was over, three particular nations had after-school detentions for a month, courtesy of the Student Council President and his sports star boyfriend.

* * *

**Well, here is #3! lol a lot of this was inspired by events at a real Christmas party last night! XD**

**Enjoy amd Review!**


	4. I Have Always Loved You

**I Have Always Loved You**

**Warnings: Yaoi, USUK, and I kinda got it to be a bit too angsty and depressing but that has been my mood since the shooting here in the states. This story relieved some of my depression.**

**Notes: Lo siento to all those parents and family members who lost someone in the shooting. Children should not have to see that so young.**

**Hetalia belongs to Himaruya Hidekaz.**

* * *

England stared out at the snow laden ground in bitter disgust. It was one year after the revolution back in his ex-colony, and Christmas was only one day away.

This would be America's first Christmas as a fully independent nation.

The English nation scoffed at the thought of the young upstart. He was probably off having a good time without him. Shaking his head, England tried to stop thinking of America.

He tried in vain.

Memories flashed through his head, all of the previous Christmas celebrations shared with the young American colony.

* * *

**First Christmas**

* * *

"Engwand!", the young America called out, "Engwand! Look! It's snowing!"

The Brit looked down and smiled at his charge. He was amazed by the simplest of things. "Why yes it is. And Christmas is tomorrow."

Confused, the baby America cocked his head, "Christmas?"

The elder nation let out a gasp of surprise. "You've never celebrated Christmas, have you America?" After shaking his head the small child's eyes were alight with curiosity, "What is it, Engwand?"

"Christmas is a Christian holiday from over in Europe. It is to celebrate the birth of Jesus.", he answered with a small smile, "Everyone stops fighting just to celebrate it. Even France and I quit our petty squabbles for a day." Then he added with a chuckle, "It is also a time to give gifts to loved ones."

"Really?" the colony asked before he ran off and started clapping his hands in the air.

"What are you doing, America?" England asked as he watched the spectacle before him.

Finally giving up, the young colony sat in the snow with a huff and folded his arms across his chest. "I was trying to catch snowflakes for you, Engwand!", he answered honestly, " But they kept melting before I could bring them to you!"

At this, all England could do was laugh at America's naivety. "Oh poppet!", he finally said between bouts of laughter, "That's okay, all I need as a gift this Christmas is you."

The young American smiled widely and hopped into England's arms saying, "I will always wove you Engwand!"

* * *

**Child America**

* * *

"Oh! Mr. England, sir! You came over here for Christmas this year!", the American colony said happily as his mentor came in the door.

England quickly slammed the door shut and exhaled deeply. "Yes, and I am glad I got here before that snowstorm got any worse.", he said quickly before taking off his coat, "How have you been, America?"

The small child of a nation smiled sadly, "It's been really lonely without you around, but I'm okay." Then he smiled even brighter before scampering off to get something. He came back, holding a cut up piece of parchment. It was vaguely in the shape of a snowflake.

"For you England! Merry Christmas!" the young colony announced excitedly, "It's a snowflake! I made it myself." He gave a proud nod with the last statement and hugged his mentor.

"America…", England began before the child started to speak again. "Oh, and read the back of it!", he piped up shyly, a small smile gracing his lips.

Curiously, England flipped the snowflake over to see written in a messy script, "I will never stop loving you England." The older nation smiled warmly and embraced his young charge. "Thank you, America." He whispered to the boy.

* * *

**Adolescent America (1 year before Revolutionary War)**

* * *

England walked into the large Virginia manor where America lived. It was Christmas Day, and the boy was nowhere to be found. "Strange…", England said to himself, "Normally he is so excited at this time of year."

"England?", questioned the familiar voice of his young colony. The English nation turned around and smiled, "Happy Christmas, America."

The younger looked stunned, as if he were seeing something truly shocking. "You actually came.", were his only words. A light blush dusted his cheeks.

"America?", England asked, "Are you alright poppet? Do you have a fever?" He held his hand to the other's forehead, but didn't feel anything. To the Brit's surprise, the young colony's cheeks grew slightly redder. "Have you been outside? Your cheeks have a bit of colour to them.", he prodded the younger boy.

"Uh, um, yeah. I was outside.", America said while nervously rubbing the back of his head. Then England noticed that he was hiding something behind his back. Before he could ask though, America revealed it to be a bouquet of Forget Me Nots.

"Merry Christmas, England.", he said sweetly, hugging the older nation tightly. England recalled the meaning of those particular flowers and smiled, 'So he always thinks of me…'

* * *

The memories ceased when a loud knock came at England's door. Quickly straightening his suit and striding over, he opened the door only to be greeted by a letter and a package on his doorstep. He picked it up and closed the door.

"Probably a trick from France…", he muttered to himself. Opening the letter, he noticed that is was from his boss, informing him that the package had arrived at his office and was addressed to him. However, it also said that the sender was anonymous. "That is not France's style when it comes to gifts…", he pondered while unwrapping the box, "I wonder…"

He froze.

Inside the box was a ring. It was silver with two gemstones set beside one another. One was a sapphire, the other was an emerald. Examining it closer, he found an inscription on the inside.

'I shall always love you.'

Anger boiled within him at the realization that this 'gift' had to be from his ex-colony, America.

Furiously, he stormed out of his house and ran to the cliff overlooking the western expanse of ocean. Throwing the ring as far out to sea as he possibly could, he shouted, "Was it not enough for you to break my heart ONCE!?" Then he slumped down on his knees in the freezing snow and cried.

* * *

**WWII After successfully freeing France**

* * *

"Yo, Iggy!", came the familiarly annoying voice of a certain young nation.

England halted in the sand to look over his shoulder at the man behind him. "What is it, git?", he answered dryly, wanting to continue his walk down the, now free, French beach.

"Can I walk with you?", America asked quietly, his cheeks flushing a slight shade of red. The older nation looked at him in surprise for a minute, colour dusting his cheeks as well. "Well, I-I suppose…", he started to say before he looked to the ground to avoid looking in America's eyes. Then he noticed something shiny in the sand below. Picking it up, he brushed the sand off of it, only to stiffen in realization of what he had just found.

It was a silver ring with one sapphire and one emerald.

The same inscription was still on the inside, and the ring itself was still in pristine condition.

"Huh? Iggy, wha-!", America cut himself off and his eyes widened in shock. "I-is that…?", he began but went silent when he noticed tears streaming down the Englishman's cheeks.

Immediately, he pulled England into an embrace and tried to sooth him. "Shhhh…don't cry England. I'm here for you." To America's surprise, the Brit didn't push him away, but instead he clung to the American and buried his face in his arms. Not knowing what to do, America decided to go with his gut. If he was wrong, England would only hate him more, so it was worth a shot.

Moving very slowly, he took his ex-mentor's face in his hands, cupping England's cheeks and stroking the tears away gently with his thumbs. "England…", he started quietly, earning the other's attention, "I…I have _always_ loved you."

England's face turned three shades of red when he heard the words escape America's lips.

Then, unable to stop himself, America brought England up into a soft kiss.

At first, the elder nation was frozen, eyes wide. But slowly, he closed his eyes, relaxed, and-to America's delight—he kissed back, wrapping his arms around the young nation's neck. Tear were still flowing freely from his eyes, but they were no longer tears of sorrow and regret.

Now, they were tears of joy.

* * *

Wow, depressing...sorry for the late update, I was too tired last night.

Here is #4, and #5 will be up later tonight!


	5. Aw Crap, There Went The 4th Wall

**Warnings: I have NO IDEA WTF I just wrote. USUK, Craziness, 4th wall breaking, fangirling and otakus...yep, that's about it. Here's to #5 that was written today in Psych class!**

**Note: Italics = Me lol y'know, before I jump the wall.**

******Hetalia belongs to Himaruya Hidekaz.**

* * *

_(Just another normal day at Hetalia Academy...)_

"Hey, Japan!", America called out to his friend, "What's 'Hetalia'?"

_(Oh God...)_

"Oh, hello America-san.", Japan bowed politely, "I am afraid I have no idea what you speak of."

_(Nice save Kiku.)_

"Oh really", America smirked as he pulled out a DVD case, "It says 'made in Japan' right here!"

_(...well... Don't you DARE tell him, Japan!)_

"Um...uhhhhh...", Japan panicked, "It is, uh, an anime series...abut all of us nations..."

_(...Oh darn...*runs and jumps 4th wall*)_

"JAPAN!", I screeched as i ran down the hall from nowhere, "What. The. Crap!?"

"Ah! K-konichiwa, Brianna-chan.", the Asian nation stuttered out, "I did not see you coming."

America stared blankly before asking, "Who are you?"

"Dang straight you didn't see me! You aren't supposed to see me!" I shouted while ignoring America's question, "I'm a fanfic writer dude! This is like, the seventh time I've broken the wall for you!"

Japan stayed silent.

I let out a huge sigh, "Oh, I can't stay mad at you, Kiku! But I don't think i can write a proper USUK fanfiction with the 4th wall tearing down every paragraph!" I continued to calmly chide the adorable nation._ (He is so adorable! Just look at that sweet face! X3)_

America heard my pause and decided to ask, "Wait, what's USUK?"

I froze.

Then England walked by randomly saying, "It's a pairing from our show. Apparently 'USUK' stands for AmericaXEngland."

Japan snickered quietly as he eased his camera out of hiding. I grabbed my pen and notebook as well. We both know good opportunities when we see them.

"Wait. Woah...woah, woah, woah...us...together...really?", he said the last word quietly.

England gave a quick nod and added, "I just can't believe its taken you this long to break the 4th wall. I did it years ago." Then he turned to leave only to be stopped by America grabbing his sleeve.

"What's wrong Ame-!", England was cut off by America's lips on his own. He didn't even try to fight it, and simply relaxed into the younger nation's arms.

Japan and I, noses bleeding, were taking pictures and writing ideas respectively. This was otaku/fangirl heaven.

The two making-out nations finally separated _(awwwwwwwwww...)_ and just stared into each other's eyes. "Well...that was...ah..unexpected.", England said, eyes still fixed on America's.

"I like the idea of us as a pairing.", America said while pulling his new boyfriend into an embrace. This caused England to blush before he smiled slyly and whispered in the other's ear, making him blush as well.

At that time, an alarming amount of tissues and blood was in a heap/pool at my feet. Japan seemed to have a similar problem. I smirked as the objects of our inspiration began to walk away, hand in hand.

"I think I could get used to breaking the 4th wall...", I said casually as I shut my notebook and began to clean up my mess.

Japan smiled one of his rare, mischievous smiles and said, "Hai, i agree."

* * *

**What did I just upload.**

**#5, that's what! XD Total crack from somewhere in my brain!**


	6. The 3 Step Plan

**The 3 Step Plan**

**Warnings: USUK, yaoi, Gakuen AU, fluff, mentioned Spamano, BTT, human names used...yep, that's it.**

**ENJOY!**

**Hetalia belongs to Himaruya Hidekaz.**

* * *

'Come on Jones, you can do this!', Alfred F. Jones, Hetalia Academy sports superstar and self-proclaimed hero, mentally prepared himself. He was going to do it. He was going to ask his long time crush, student council president Arthur Kirkland, to go with him to the upcoming Christmas dance. Walking down the halls confidently, he went in the direction of the student council's office. Tons of girls had already approached him, asking to go to the dance with him, but he refused all of them. He only wanted Arthur on his arm that night, or no one at all.

Nothing could stop him now.

"JONES!"

Except that.

Alfred turned to see Prof. Germania stalking down the hall towards him. He braced himself for the lecture to come, but it never started. Instead, the angry teacher was bombarded with spit-balls. Gilbert, Francis, and Antonio-more infamously known as the Bad Touch Trio-were laughing hysterically from their hiding place around the corner.

"Mr. Beilschmidt, Mr. Bonnefoy, Mr. Carriedo, In my office, NOW!", the spit-ball covered teacher yelled angrily, completely forgetting about Alfred in the process. The Bad Touch Trio gave him a thumbs up. He took that as his cue to run down the halls before the professor could remember him. 'I'll have to thank them later.', Alfred thought as he came to a stop at the student council office door, 'For now, I need to focus on the plan.'

However, all of his plans were momentarily blown away when he opened the door to come face to face with those familiar emerald eyes. Arthur seemed surprised at first, a very light blush across his pale skin, but he quickly turned to his signature glare. "What is it, git? I'm busy, so try to make it fast.", the smaller student said in false irritation.

In all honesty, he was thrilled that Alfred had come to see him. You see, this Briton had a secret. He was completely in love with Alfred F. Jones, but he was too stubborn to ask his crush out himself.

"Jeez Artie, I just wanted to talk to ya!", Alfred said, holding his hands up in surrender. He knew Arthur didn't mean any of his insults or anger. It was just another reason that Alfred loved him.

"R-really?", Arthur accidentally stuttered out. He chided himself on it silently before giving a small sigh. "All right, come in then.", he said, motioning for Alfred to go inside.

'Step 1: get into the office alone, check!', Alfred mentally checked off the first stage of his plan, 'Step 2: get Arthhur to smile.' He knew this would be the tricky part, since Arthur almost NEVER smiled.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?", Arthur inquired. There was a tiny speck of hope in his heart that wanted it to be about the dance. Surprisingly, that's exactly what Alfred said. "Well, I wanted to talk 'bout...uhh...the dance coming up." Arthur's heart nearly leapt out of his chest and he had to keep himself from jumping.

Now Alfred was a little nervous. He'd never thought he would get this far with the stuffy Brit in the first place. "Yeah, um, have you gotten a date for it yet?", he asked, trying very hard to keep his voice steady.

If Arthur were weaker, he might have fainted then, but he instead shrugged and said, "No."

It was true. The only one who had asked him was Francis and he asked EVERYONE. The relief was almost obvious in Alfred's voice when he spoke, "Oh, well...yeah, I've been asked by a lot of people."

"And?", Arthur raised an eyebrow in curiosity. He was almost certain that Alfred would have said yes to at least one of them. The entire female population of the school was after him, save for Elizaveta and Lili.

"I refused all of them."

"Oh.", Arthur mumbled quietly before the words registered in his brain. His eyes widened and he looked up to meet eyes of sapphire. 'The daft fool is smiling!', he thought, 'Smiling...at me...?'

Just the look on Arthur's face was enough to boost Alfred's confidence once more.

"Yeah, none of them were really my type." he said in a playful tone, smile growing wider when he noticed Arthur's flushed cheeks. Then he moved closer to the Brit, taking his hands in his own, "I prefer short British boys with sexy accents, emerald like eyes, and HUUUUUUUGE eyebrows!"

Arthur's face was a deep shade of red now, but Alfred didn't stop there. Leaning in closely, he whispered, "Aso, their name has to be Arthur Kirkland." Then he closed the distance between them, releasing Arthur's hands and wrapping his arms around the flustered Briton's small waist.

'Holy hell.', was all that came into Arthur's mind before he kissed back, wrapping his arms around Alfred's neck. He smiled into the kiss and the smile remained when they pulled apart for air.

'Step 2: smile, check!', Alfred thought as he caught his breath, 'Step 3: Ask him out.'

Keeping Arthur right up against him, he asked, "So, you wanna go to the dance with me?" You could see the hope in his eyes, shining brightly into the emerald eyes they reflected.

Arthur closed his eyes and said, "No, I don't _wanna_." Alfred's smile almost faded until he noticed the smirk on Arthur's lips. "I _want to_ go with you.", the grammar loving Brit teased while he leaned forward, "I want to go to every dance with you." Alfred's smile grew ten times as he was pulled into another kiss, Arthur having a tight grip on his uniform's tie.

* * *

**-outside the door-**

* * *

"OHMAGAWD!", Eizaveta squealed in a hushed tone, "Good job giving Alfred your 'flawless' plan, Kiku!" The camera wielding Japanese student nodded with a sly smile.

Three more figures came up to take a peek through the door, one of which snickered. "Kesesesesese...the awesome me knew this would all work out!", Gilbert said as Francis got to have a look. "Ohonhohohohohonhon...oui, tu es tres adorable!", the French perv whispered at the couple making out behind the door. Antonio smlied and added in, "Maybe you could help to set me up con mi tomatae, Lovino."

Kiku nodded and continued to take pictures, "Hai, I can help. You will need a tomato and some of Belarus' knives."

And thus the otaku had successfully paired yet another couple in the school.

* * *

**Yes, I updated late again lol Not my fault work sucks.**

**Here is #6!**


	7. What Makes Romano Happy

**What Makes Romano Happy**

**Warnings: Spamano, Yaoi, Romano's bad mouth...**

**ENJOY!**

**Hetalia belongs to Himaruya Hidekaz.**

* * *

A normal Christmas Eve...mostly...

"Awww! Come on, Romano! I said 'lo siento'!", Spain cried out as he was practically strangled by said Italian.

"SHUT UP JERKHOLE!", Romano shouted back, "I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!" The Italian was fuming, with tears stinging the back of his eyes. "I SAW YOU, YOU BASTARD! YOU WERE HUGGING THAT GIRL!", he accused the still cowering Spaniard.

"That was just Belgium! I agreed to eat her waffles, so she hugged me!", Spain said frantically, trying to calm his angry Italian down.

Romano paused, giving Spain a chance to breathe. "Damn bastard...", he mumbled, "Don't ever do something like that again!" This made Spain smirk, "Were you jealous, mi tomatae?"

That earned him a punch to the face.

"S-shut up, tomato bastard!", Romano yelled, his face growing red. The flustered Italian was ready to storm off when he was stopped by a hand grabbing his wrist and pulling him down on top of Spain.

"L-let go of me yo-!", his rant was cut short by lips on his own. 'Holy fuck, the tomato bastard is KISSING me!', was all he could think of before he gave in and kissed back. They stayed like that until Spain's boss walked by and shouted, "Oye! Que estan haciendo!?"

Romano quickly shoved Spain away and yelled, BASTARD!", before walking away angrily. Spain was just sitting there grinning like an idiot. "Te quiero mucho, mi tomatae!", he shouted happily, earning a smack from his boss.

Outside the door, Romano was listening to Spain's boss lecture him with a smile on his face.

'That bastard...he really loves me.', he thought before heading home for Christmas, happier than he had ever been before on this holiday.

* * *

**LOL couldn't resist writing this at work today! X3**

**#7, Hope you enjoyed it!**


	8. Doomsday Superstitions and Distractions

**Doomsday: Superstitions and Distractions**

**Warnings: USUK, Yaoi, fluff, some language from England, Human and Country names used, Mayan calendar reference.**

**ENJOY!**

**Hetalia belongs to Himaruya Hidekaz.**

* * *

"Damn it America! Get your arse out here!", England yelled as he was knocking loudly on the young nation's bedroom door. "The bloody world is NOT ending, now get out here before I MAKE you come out!", he shouted angrily at the door again, "I swear, you and your stupid ideas...some 4000 year old calendar is not going to predict the end of the world simply because they ran out of space to make the damn thing!"

America opened the door slightly to look out, "Dude, these people have studied it for years and say that it's been accurate about everything, even WWII!" His eyes were wide with fear and he constantly looked back at his clock. It was only 11:45 PM.

England sighed in exasperation, really, he could be so childish sometimes. "America, I've been around for thousands of years and I have lived though countless 'doomsdays'. I even let France hold me during my first one back in 1000, but what happened?", he huffed in irritation at the memory, "ABSOLUTELY NOTHING!"

America still didn't seem convinced.

With yet another sigh, England gave up. "Fine", he said in a muffled tone, "I'll...sit through it with you and prove it's all bollocks." A blush crept across his pale cheeks and grew even redder when an over excited American hugged him screaming, "OH THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!"

"G-git! Unhand me at once!", England cried out, struggling against America's iron grip as he was pulled into the his train wreck of a bedroom. The entire place was set up like a fortress, even going as far as to board up the windows. "Holy...America, what the hell?"

"It's totally kick-ass, right? I did it all myself! Now nothing will hurt yo-er, me...", America coughed awkwardly, trying to cover his slip up. England didn't buy into it though, and began to ask, "So you want to protect me from nothing, how charming.", the Brit said with an eye roll, "Next you'll be hugging me to keep me distracted...! Hold that thought!"

His words rang in his mind for a while before he decided to speak again, "Alfred?"

"Uh, yeah?", America said nervously, startled that England had used his human name. It was uncommon for another country to use their real names unless they were really close. And he meant REALLY close. Like lovers close.

England seemed to be taking a mental note of something before he stepped up to America. Gently, he cupped the younger nations cheeks, and he stood on his toes to get their lips to come together in a kiss. He wrapped his arms around America's neck, pulling him even closer.

America wasn't sure how to handle this at first, but he quickly leaned down a bit to let the smaller man stand properly again. Wrapping his arms around the other's waist, he deepened their kiss, closing his eyes and losing himself in the bliss of the moment.

England's eyes were closed at first, but then he gently opened one to take a peek at the clock.

12:00 AM 12/21/12.

A smirk grew on his face as he closed his eye once more to enjoy the kiss, knowing his plan had worked. The daft fool hadn't even realized that his so called 'apocalypse' was supposed to happen now.

Once they parted for air, it was 12:03 AM. "Well, love.", England teased, "Looks like I was right."

America merely shrugged and gave the clock a half-hearted glance. "Shut up, Arthur.", he mumbled before bringing the Brit's lips to his own for a second kiss.

'Ahhh, doomsday...something interesting happens every time...', England though, smirk still lingering on his lips, even when they parted again.

"Happy end of time, Alfred."

* * *

**Alright, here is #8!**

**Sorry for the late upload. I had my first car crash yesterday and I'm still shaken up. However, that does not mean the next one will be tomorrow! I'm still making one for tonight as well. This one was for 12/21/12 lol The end of the world!**

**Hope ya liked it!**


	9. Something Familiar

**Warnings: I support the Germany = HRE stuff, GerIta, Yaoi, Fluffy cuteness, Country Names, A few choice words from Romano, and advice from France...what could possibly go wrong?**

**Enjoy!**

**Hetalia belongs to Himaruya Hidekaz.**

* * *

Italy stared off with a blank expression at the object he had just found. He was secretly cleaning Germany's attic up a bit as an early Christmas surprise, but stopped as soon as he noticed a few things in a corner. A painting, an old black hat, and a push broom. They all seemed so _familiar_, but he couldn't quite place it.

"Ve~?", he mumbled to himself, "Is that...!" His amber eyes widened as the realization hit him. The painting was one of him when he was little. And the push broom...the last thing he gave Holy Rome. Then his gaze shifted to the hat. Tears filled his eyes at the sight of the battered old piece of cloth.

It was Holy Rome's hat.

"H-how did...I don't...", he stuttered to himself before turning and running out the door, only to run straight into Germany. Tear-stricken eyes widened when they met a familiar blue, and everything seemed to click into place in the Italian's mind. "H-holy Rome...", he choked out quietly.

Germany was staring at him, confusion and concern replaced his usually stern expression. "Italy? Why were you in here...and why are you crying?", the tall blonde asked while pulling a small handkerchief out of his pocket and handing it to the trembling nation.

Italy didn't accept the gesture, instead turning and running away from the German, who watched with even more confusion.

* * *

"Fratello! I'm so...confused...", Italy said in between sobs, crying on his annoyed brother's shoulder. Romano, for once, stayed silent. He remembered how much that Holy Roman bastard had meant to his little brother. 'Damn potato bastard', he thought angrily, 'this is all your fault. You just HAD to go and disappear for a few hundred years and break Veneciano's stupid little heart. Fan-fucking-tastic.'

"Quit crying already! You're getting your stupid cry-baby tears all over me!", he eventually yelled when he couldn't stand it any more "JUST GO TELL THAT DAMN BASTARD HOW YOU FEEL ABOUT HIM AND GET IT FUCKING OVER WITH ALREADY!"

Italy sniffled and cried out, "But how? I don't even know what to say, big brother! And please stop yelling at me, I can't take it! I want to go tell him, but I don't know how he would react! What am I going to do!?"

Romano just shrugged and said, "I dunno, give the bastard a potato. That should make him happy." However, once he saw the odd seriousness in his younger brother's eyes, he sighed heavily. "Look, I'm not good with this shit, go ask that wine bastard or something, maybe he can help...just call him though, I don't want you anywhere near that perverted old jerk hole. I swear, he's worse than fucking Spain."

Italy instantly perked up with a smile and ran for the phone, "Ve~! Thanks fratello!"

The phone rang twice before a familiar voice answered in a smooth French accent, "Hallo? This is France speaking."

Romano muttered something about pervy French bastards before leaving the room so his little brother could talk.

"Ve~! France, I need your help!", Italy cried into the phone, "I love Doitsu, but I don't know how to tell him! I found all this stuff in his attic and it was all Holy Rome's stuff, and then I saw him and it all clicked, and Oh, I love him, but I'm scared and I don't know what to do!"

On the other end of the call, France was now beginning to regain his hearing after the outburst, then he processed the information he was given. A smile spread across his face as he though, as l'amour was one of his favourite subjects. Right next to sex. "Oh, Italy.", he began, "The best way is to simply tell him how you feel. Let Germany know you care, then try to jog his memory about the past. It will all work out mon ami, trust in big brother France!"

Italy perked up and shouted, "Yeah! And I know just how to do it too! Thanks France!" Then he hung up as he realized France had dropped the phone and was saying something about love to a random female.

* * *

Italy nervously walked up to where Germany was standing in his office. He was looking out the window, and though he would never admit it, he was worrying about a certain crying Italian.

Bracing himself, Italy stepped inside and shut the door. He was careful not to make a sound before he began to sweep. The old push broom having a familiar weight to it as he cleaned the floor up. His green and white dress swayed as he moved, and his old bandanna was tied around his head again.

Hearing the noise, Germany turned around to see what could cause it, but he froze the minute he say the happy Italian. A similar memory seemed to come to his mind, but he couldn't place it. Slowly, he approached Italy and tugged on the dress's bow. He was greeted with a smile from Italy, who's eyes seemed to be hiding a secret.

"Holy Rome...", Italy whispered quietly, dropping the broom and putting his arms around Germany's neck, "You came back..." A small tear found its way down the Italian's cheek before he leaned forwards, kissing his love gently on the lips.

Shock, confusion, and a strange feeling of deja vou filled Germany's head. However, it all made sense when a particular memory of a goodbye kiss came into his thoughts. Slowly, he pulled Italy closer, wrapping strong arms around his small frame. Overjoyed, Italy smiled happily and even more tears flowed down his cheeks.

Parting, the two stayed close, not daring to move until they heard someone huff from the doorway. "Vell it's about time you two figured it out. Honestly, I was ready to just tell you myself but I'm far too sophisticated to get caught up in all this.", Austria said haughtily, while Hungary awwed and snapped pictures from behind him. "That was soooooooo cute!", she squealed excitedly.

Germany face palmed and took Italy's hand, "Come on, let's go somewhere where we won't be followed around by people like this."

Italy just smiled and jumped up into a surprised German's arms, "Ve~! Germany! I love you!"

"I love you too Italy", he said sweetly before another squeal from Hungary ruined the moment, "But I still say we should go somewhere else."

* * *

**Here is a late #9.**

** 10 and 11 are on the way! X3 just in time for Christmas! **

**12 will be the finale and it will be posted tomorrow on Christmas day! It will be a super special one too! XD**


	10. A Special Drink For A Special Time

**Warnings: USUK, so much fluff I may die typing it, Yaoi X3, adorable Iggy, and a sweet America!**

**ENJOY!**

**Hetalia belongs to Himaruya Hidekaz.**

* * *

Christmas. A wonderful time of year, that seems to bring out the best in everyone. Even Romano was happily cuddling up to Spain on this one special day. The whole world, whether they celebrated or not, seemed to be happier. Even a certain English nation felt a little merrier than normal.

This one special day is also a time of surprises and miracles.

* * *

**-at America's house-**

* * *

America sat quietly on his couch. He and Tony had already ravaged their gifts and cleaned up their mess before the alien went to visit some family. The young nation didn't even know he had any family, honestly, and it was making him a little sad. 'I don't have anyone to spend Christmas with...', he thought solemnly, '...but I can at least enjoy my special drink...'

Heading for his kitchen, America got to work on preparing a certain special beverage that he always decided to drink around this time of year.

A few minutes later, and he was setting on the couch again, a cup of English tea in his hands. His tea cup even had the Union Jack on it.

Taking a sip, he could feel a warmth rise in him, just like it did every time he thought of England. He wasn't surprised by these feelings though. They had been with him for a VERY long time. The young nation couldn't help but smile as a memory of when England had been smiling at him secretly came into his mind. He always loved how the Brit would just look away and deny that he was staring at all.

The American was roused from his thoughts as a knock came from the door. "Coming!", he shouted before getting up and setting his tea on the small coffee table in front of him. 'Who would come here today? I didn't order a pizza or anything...', he wondered before opening the door, only to be surprised.

England was outside his door, shivering in the cold snow, with a wrapped up present in his arms.

America could only stare at his former mentor, who gave him an odd look of embarrassment mixed with aggravation "Well?", he asked in annoyance, "Aren't you going to invite me in?"

This seemed to snap the younger nation out of whatever trance he was in. He laughed loudly and waved the Brit inside, "Of course, dude! So what are you here for anyways?" America was genuinely curious, especially since he and England weren't exactly best friends or anything. It was more like he was in love with his former guardian who only saw him as a pest. Or, at least, that's what he thought.

England blushed darkly and stuttered a bit, "I-I a-ah...well...I j-just wanted to..." Then he paused and took in a deep breath, like he was smelling the air. His eyes widened in realization that the smell he was picking up could only be...

Then America froze. 'Shit...', he thought frantically as England moved over to his couch and stared at the Union Jack cup in partial shock. He looked up at the American with confusion and something else...America couldn't quite place. 'Is that...hope?', he wondered absently before he realized that he had a British gentleman clinging to his shirt.

"Ame-...", England paused and shook his head, "A-ALfred?" He looked up into America's eyes, his own brimming with tears. Hearing his human name, America couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah, ...Arthur?", the young nation said, happily letting the name he had wanted to speak for so long roll off his tongue. He didn't even have to wait for a reply before he felt warm lips pressed against his own.

'Holy mother of f- Arthur is kissing me!', he thought in a surprised panic. America didn't think for long though, as he was preoccupied with exploring England's mouth. All too soon, they parted, and with a deeply contented sigh, the older nation leaned his head on America's chest. "I couldn't possibly tell you how long I have waited to do that.", he said as he snuggled closer, "I just never imagined you would...return my feelings."

America ran his fingers through his love's hair and whispered, "I always have. That's kinda the reason I drink tea every Christmas." Then he paused and embraced England tightly. "Coffee is still better though...", he teased while giving the older nation a wink.

The English nation huffed, "It is not, and you know it.", then he smiled warmly and held out his present. America took the prettily wrapped box and stared at it before ripping up the paper excitedly. England face palmed, "Ugh, you are such a child sometimes..."

Finally getting the box unwrapped and opened up, America stood frozen, staring at what was inside. It was a new wallet that had half of his flag and half of England's flag on it, with a heart between them. He continued to stare at his present, a smile slowly spreading across his lips.

England, however, was panicking. 'Oh bloody hell, he probably thinks it's strange or too girly or God knows what else. He hasn't even said anything!', the Englishman thought frantically before he realized that America was pulling him closer. Their lips met once again, though this time more passionately than the last. He wrapped his arms around America's neck and returned the kiss just as happily as he was receiving it.

Once they finally separated, America whispered, "Thank you, Arthur...but I don't have a present for you." His blue eyes stared into the emeralds that were his new lover's eyes with a sad puppy pout. England laughed lightly and kissed America's cheek. "I don't need a present, love.", he whispered back, slowly inching closer to America's lips again, "I have everything I ever wanted right here. You, me, and a cup of English tea."

Then he closed the gap between them and captured his love's lips for the third, but certainly not the last, time that night.

* * *

**Dawwwwwe! SO ADORABLE! X3**

**That, my dears was #10, hope you enjoyed it!**

**11 and 12 shall be up before midnight tonight (I hope ^-^;) and I have a question for actually taking the time to read this.**

**Do you think I should continue the challenge until New Years? **

**With love,**

**~~Brianna**


	11. The Reasons I Love You

**Warnings: Fluff, and lots of it. Yaoi. I decided on USUK for 11 because I couldn't resist! X3 Established relationship. This will rot your teeth. Human and Country names used.**

**Enjoy!**

**Hetalia belongs to Himaruya Hidekaz.**

* * *

It was Christmas Eve, and America was spending it in the best way possible. Sitting in front of a fire with England so adorably cuddled up against him, fast asleep on his shoulder. He let out a contented sigh and held the Brit closer, causing him to stir slightly, before opening his eyes groggily.

"Is something the matter, love?", he asked, rubbing his eyes a bit. That just made America want to hug him, he looked so cute. "I'm fine, just thinking about all the reasons that I love you.", America said sweetly, kissing England's cheek.

England raised an eyebrow, "Really now? Well I want to hear this, as I'm still trying to figure out why you do myself." America sat up and looked straight into his lovers eyes. "Well," he began, "I love it when you raise your eyebrow like that. It makes them look even bigger and more adorable." The older nations face grew red as he tried to cover his eyebrows with his hands. "T-they are not that big, you stupid git!", he yelled at his now laughing boyfriend.

America pulled England's hands down and kissed his eyebrows, "But it's true. They are one of the reasons that I'm so in love with you." England gave a yelp in surprise when he felt the kisses, and his face was now like one of Spain's tomatoes. "S-shut up! Why else do you love me? And i better not be something stupid, or so help me, I wi-", he was cut off by America's soft lips on his own.

"I love the way you rant.", he said, breaking the kiss and smiling widely at the flustered gentleman's face. England stayed silent, blush still on his cheeks as America continued. "I love your cooking, even though most others would run from it when it hisses at them.", he said with a smirk. Now he was just trying to make England angry.

"MY COOKING IS THE FINEST IN THE WORLD, AND DON'T YOU BLOODY FORGET IT!", England shouted so loudly that the entire neighbourhood was probably awake now. America didn't care, he just couldn't stop laughing.

After he finally calmed down, he looked at England and said, "I love it when you're angry." This only earned him a string of curses in a language he wasn't even sure still existed in the modern world. Once his furious lover was finally done, he decided to continue.

"I love the way you act like a gentleman, even though I _know_ you're not one.", he said while hiding his face, ready for the slap that was sure to follow. It never came. Instead, he saw England laughing loudly on the couch beside him. "Really, love? It's like you want me to knock you senseless right now."

America smiled even brighter and took England's hand in his own. "I love your laugh, and your smile.", he said as he gently stroked England's hand with his thumb. The older nation just leaned against him and smiled, "I love you so much, Alfred."

This made the American smile wider and say, "I love when you use my real name, Arthur."

"As do I, love.", England said, snuggling even closer to America, who gladly put his arm around the smaller man's waist to pull him closer. With a quick kiss to his love's forehead, the younger nation took a deep breath and said, "And I would love for you to marry me."

All was still.

England's face heated up and his heart nearly stopped. 'Did he just propose?', he thought frantically as he turned to stare wide-eyed at his lover. "Pardon?", he asked, still in partial shock. America's cheeks were tinged red as well when he repeated, "Will you marry me, Arthur?" He pulled a silver ring that had a leaf design all around it from his pocket, and held it up.

Tears formed in the Brits eyes as he lunged forwards and kissed America deeply. "Yes. YES!", he shouted happily, joyful tears pouring from his eyes, "Yes, I will marry you, you insufferable idiot!"

America's smile tripled in size when he slid the ring onto his new fiancé's left ring finger. "I love it when you're happy.", he said honestly, bringing his lips down on England's in a passionate kiss.

Then they parted and he finished, "And that's why I love you."

* * *

**The fluff! IT'S TOO MUCH!**

**I loved writing this one! X3 So here you have it! #11, and #12 will follow here shortly!**

**PS: Due to a mutual consensus with the sane half of my mind (plus lovely input from my wonderful reviewers and friends on DA) I have decided to continue this challenge until New Years! YAY!**

**With love yet again,**

**~~Brianna**


	12. Christmas Food

**Warnings: Yaoi, fluff, USUK!, Iggy's food...yeah.**

**ENJOY!**

**Hetalia belongs to Himaruya Hidekaz.**

* * *

"DUDE!", America yelled, "I thought Christmas food was supposed to be _edible_!"

It was Christmas day and England had decided to cook a real home-made meal for his former charge, instead of that slop he normally eats. He huffed in aggravation, having worked so hard all day to feed this ungrateful idiot. What was he thinking? Oh yeah, he had wanted to win the younger nation's heart by going through his stomach.

"It is too edible, you berk!", he shouted back angrilly, "This is the thanks I get for slaving all day just to give you at least ONE decent meal?" He was really getting pissed now. 'How DARE that idiot say anything is wrong with my food! The nerve!', he thought furiously.

Then England's heart sank. 'Maybe he just doesn't like me...', he thought as he fought tears back, 'This is all so hopeless!'

For once in his life, America seemed to read the mood and noticed England's expression. Then it dawned on him, 'He was just trying to get my attention! Shit...I messed this up...again.' Then he got an idea.

Quickly, he grabbed some of the food and began to eat. It honestly wasn't that bad at all, just a little burnt and misshapen. England stared at him, wide eyes hopeful. This just made America eat more until he was finally done. He smiled at the older nation and said, "That was awesome."

Believe it or not, England smiled. America hadn't seen him smile like that since before he had gained independence so long ago. And he had missed it. He stood up from the table and hugged England, who was surprised to say the least. "Thank you, Arthur. Now you have to eat some. You deserve a rest.", America said with his usual smile, "After all, I want to see you smile like that more, and you can't do that when you're tired."

A blush crept across England's cheeks until he complied and began to eat. He always loved his own food. It was just so wonderful and reminded him of home wherever he was. Finishing up his own meal, America pointed to his face and said, "You missed your mouth, Iggy." The blush returned as he wiped the food crumbs away from his mouth.

America was now very close to his face with a wide grin. England's blush darkened considerably as the American brought a hand up to caress his cheek. "You still missed some.", was all he said before he closed the distance between their lips. The kiss was sweet, but way too short in England's opinion when they parted a few moments later. He didn't care though. All that was on his mind was, 'I need to miss my mouth more often...'

America smiled warmly and wrapped his arms around England's waist, pulling him closer. "Can you cook for me again in the morning?", he asked innocently, pressing their foreheads together. "What kind of a gentleman would I be to refuse such a request?", England replied softly, placing a kiss on America's cheek, "Of course I will, love."

Then America moved closer saying, "I can't wait.", before bringing their lips together in a longer, deeper kiss.

* * *

**Yeah, it's a little short, but it's cute, fluffy, and makes me smile! X3**

**Hope you liked #12! Since I AM continuing til New Years, I have decided to give you an opportunity to request anything you would want to see in futer one-shots! Anything from pairings to settings, I don't mind!**

**Heck, you could say 'pudding' and I would get an idea. XD**

**...in fact...*writes down idea* Well, there's tomorrow's!**

**Happy Christmas everyone! ~~Brianna**


	13. An Interesting Present

**Warnings: Yaoi, USUK, established relationship, sexual themes, England doing something so weird that I have no idea why I wrote it, stuff I was writing at 4AM on 3 cups of tea...**

**ENJOY THE CRAZY!**

**Hetalia belongs to Himaruya Hidekaz.**

* * *

America rushed into the conference room, nearly busting down the doors. Everyone stared at him like he had gone crazy, and maybe he had. He was about to give England his Christmas present, even though it was a day late.

"Dudes! Have you seen Iggy?", he asked everyone as he searched around the room for the English nation. Surprisingly, he wasn't already at the meeting. That wasn't like him. Normally, the cranky Brit would already be here, yelling at the way America had burst in or the fact that he had been an hour late.

France snickered in the corner, "Ohohohonhon...searching for your Angleterre? He told me to give you a message for him." The Frenchman then cleared his throat and said in a horribly immitated British accent, "'Tell that git to meet me at my place so I can give him his bloody present and get it over with already', and that was all he had to say." Prussia and Spain were practically in tears after France's little performance, as was half the room.

Germany face palmed and muttered something about never having an ordinary meeting. America, however, was speechless. He simply turned around and ran off towards England's house, ignoring the fact that he was supposed to stay for the meeting. Good thing they were already in London.

A cab ride later, and America stood knocking on the door to England's house. Nobody answered though. Instead of knocking again, he went for the key that he knew was under the pot on the steps. 'You are so predictable, Artie...", he thought as he opened the door and stepped inside.

He was met with an interesting sight.

England was sitting on his couch sipping tea, but that wasn't the strange part. No, the tea was expected. What wasn't expected was the fact that England wasn't wearing any clothes. Instead, he was wearing a skirt made of wrapping paper and a ribbon attached to his head.

America's cheeks flushed a deep red colour. "A-Arthur?", he stuttered out while taking in the sight before him. It's not like he wasn't used to seeing his boyfriend like this, but...it was still unexpected.

"Hello, love", England said when he noticed America, "Come to get your present?" America was still stunned, but he eventually got his vice back and said, "Umm...yeah, and to give you yours...damn, Arthur, you look good..."

England smirked and held out his hands, "I'll take mine first then." The older nation jut couldn't stop smiling at how he had surprised America like this. 'Never underestimate a British gentleman...', he thought to himself as he received his gift. The box was small and light. Curiously, he opened it to find a beautifully carved glass fairy.

Taking it out of the box, England admired the figure. It was stunning, and the wings shone in multiple colours as he turned it around. "T-thank you, Alfred...it's gorgeous!", he said, giving his lover a tight embrace. Then he realized that he was still only wearing wrapping paper, which he heard rip.

"Uhhh...Arthur...your skirt fell off.", America said with a cough. His face was all red now, and he averted his eyes. England only shrugged, "It was going to come off anyways." Then he pulled his American down into a sweet kiss before saying, "Happy Christmas, love."

"Merry Christmas, sweetheart.", America said softly, holding England close to him.

Then America got to enjoy his *cough* 'present' *cough*.

* * *

**This is #13 lol late, I know.**

**Very interesting one that I have no clue where it came from. XD**

**Hope ya liked it! ~~Brianna**


End file.
